La primera cita de Inuyasha
by Giu Giu
Summary: Las amigas de Kagome invitan a la azabache a un restaurante, al sugerirle ir con Hojo, Inuyasha interviene y dice que él ira sin ni siquiera saber de que hablaban. ¿Cómo se las arreglara Inuyasha para "enfrentarse" a una cita con Kagome? *Muy pronto capitulo extra*
1. ¿Que es una cita?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

La tarde aparecía en el Sengoku, el grupo del hanyou Inuyasha volvía a la aldea ya que Kagome debía regresar a su época, cosa que al hanyou molestaba por dos motivos, uno porque retrasa la búsqueda de los fragmentos y otro porque desde que desde que el hanyou aclaro sus sentimientos hacia ella, no quiere alejarse.

No es que Kagome quisiera irse, en la última ocasión, Kikyo los ayudo pero Inuyasha no chisto para ir con ella, le pareció extraño. Una esperanza tenía, pero tenía que volver ya que se había ausentado mucho y tenía que completar las tareas atrasadas y otras cosas.

-Bueno, bueno-Inuyasha musita molesto-Súbete a mi espalda y vámonos.

-De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos luego!-Kagome se despidió del grupo.

-¡No te olvides de mis dulces!-Recordó el pequeño zorrito, Shippo.

-Descuida, me acordare-Respondió la miko de futuro.

El par traspaso el pozo y llegaron a la época de Kagome, Inuyasha la bajo con algo de brusquedad y molestia que la miko del futuro noto.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Kagome encaro al hanyou-¿Qué te molesta ahora?

-Nada, solo que retrasas las cosas Kagome-Inuyasha piso con fuerza-Encima siento del olor de tus amigas, de seguro te llevaran a unos de esos lugares extraños.

-¡Ocúltate si sientes a olor de ellas!-Kagome advirtió molesta.

-Keh, esas niñas no me asustan-Inuyasha exclamo-¡Pues que vengan!

-Pero ella si se asustarían de un hanyou de más de 200 años- La joven estudiante colocó a Inuyasha bajo las escaleras que daban al pozo-¡Hola chicas!-Saludo algo nerviosa.

-De seguro ira con ella a algún lugar extraño-Pensaba Inuyasha-Puedo olerlo-Inuyasha alzo su vista a Kagome-Por favor, que se vayan rápido.

-¡Kagome! ¡Al fin te has curado de las paperas!-Inuyasha prestaba atención a una de las amigas de Kagome, Eri- ¿Qué haces con ese tremendo bolso?

-Eh…nada, es de Sota y él se lo olvido aquí-Respondió ella más nerviosa aún-¿Qué hacían aquí?

-Pues invitarle a salir-Dice entusiasmada Ayumi- Yuka tiene novio y la invito a ella y a nosotras un restaurante muy costoso.

-Lo sabía, lugares raros-Inuyasha movió sus orejas y siguió oyendo a las muchachas.

-Oh, ¿Hablan de "Le presiosus"?-A la estudiante le brillaron los ojos de ilusión-¡Claro que iré! ¿Cuándo es?

-Esta noche, podrías ir con Hojo, nada preguntando mucho por ti últimamente-Sugiere Yuka.

-Un momento…-Inuyasha hacia trabajar su mente-¿Lugares extraños? ¿El chico de donde Kagome estuvo extraña? ¡No dejare que ese engendro se le acerque!

-¡Espera un momento Kagome!-Inuyasha salió sin aviso y se puso delante de ella-¡Yo iré!

-Ah amiga, ¿El es tu novio rebelde?-Preguntan la chicas emocionadas, la azabache mira nerviosa.

-Ahora veo porque no respondías, pues entonces ve con tu novio, te pasamos a buscar a las siete-Dice Eri y se despide de la estudiante al igual que sus amigas.

Las chicas y pasan un par de minutos para en los que la miko estaba shokeada e Inuyasha solo tenía un pregunta.

-¿Dónde iremos a las siete?

-¡Abajo!-Exploto Kagome, Inuyasha se estampo con el suelo sucio-¡¿Cómo pudiste decir que irías a una cita conmigo?! ¡Ni siquiera somos novios!-Lo último la hizo sonrojarse un poco, sus amigas pensaba que tenía novio, la idea de tener Inuyasha como novio la emocionaba.

-¿Una cita? ¿Y qué es eso?-Inuyasha miraba confundido y molesto-Yo solo dije eso, si quieres no voy y listo-El hanyou no comprendía que estaba metido en un lio.

-¡No Inuyasha!-Kagome se le acerca mucho-¡Tendrás que ir! Porque sino las chicas pensaran mal de mí y dejare mal parado a Hojo-Kagome se imagino la situación y se angustio.

-Tonta, no dejare que se burlen de ti-Tranquilizo Inuyasha-¡Aprende sobre que es un cita y esos engendros ya verán!-Sentencio con su típico tono de promesa.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-Kagome miro con sorpresa al hanyou, ese asintió y ella lo abrazo sin avisar, Inuyasha le correspondió.

Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos, hacía mucho que no abrazaban de tal manera, aunque no lo notase la miko, Inuyasha se embriagaba con el olor de su cabellera y se deleitaba de la forma en que sus garras quedaban enredadas en la cabellera aquella.

Kagome estaba tranquila, siempre el pecho del hanyou le brindo seguridad, algunos mechones plateados rozaban con su nariz, cosa que le causaba gracia y un cosquilleo. Kagome no sabía que el hanyou la amaba, y mucho.

-Eh...-Inuyasha rompió el silencio-¿No deberías…

-Oh sí, iré por…allá-Kagome se separo lentamente-¿Me acompañas a la cita, digo…a la casa?

-Claro-Inuyasha reacciono y siguió Kagome-¿Tu me dirás que es una cita?

-Supongo que no tengo remedio, descuida, no es complicado-Kagome caminaba algo nervioso, el hanyou lo percibía-Por favor, mi corazón late demasía fuere-Pensaba ella.

-Bueno, veremos cómo resulta a eso que llaman cita-Inuyasha miro hacía el árbol donde fue clavado-Kagome…

Varios libros y revistas había sobre la mesa de la familia de Aome, Inuyasha no comprendía muy bien que ocurría, ¿Acaso era tan complejo una cita? Cuando por fin termino de acomodar las cosas, la estudiante eligió un libro, lo abrió y cito.

-Primero debes tener la definición clara de que es una cita-Exclamo ella, Inuyasha asintió- **Cita:**_ Refiere a cualquier actividad social realizada, por lo general, entre dos personas con el objeto de evaluar la capacidad mutua como compañero o compañera en una relación íntima o de pareja-K_agome quedo sin habla, Inuyasha todo sonrojado, hasta el diccionario ya los relacionaba como pareja (Yo soy el diccionario, la definición la arme yo xD) –Bueno…-Kagome retomó-En este nuestra será de amigos, ¡Nada de lo que te dije es cierto! ¡Me equivoque de libro!

-Bah, tonta- Solo atino a responder Inuyasha-Cita, es una reunión para buscar parejas, veo que ese tal Hojo quiere a Kagome de compañera-Inuyasha imagino cosas descabelladas y luego exclamo para sí mismo-Debo aprender que pronto que es una cita y reclamar a Kagome como mi compañera.

-Bueno…-Kagome rompió el silencio-¿Entendiste la definición?-Mira al hanyou.

-Sí, ¿Ahora que viene?-Inuyasha ya se estaba poniendo nervioso-¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate!

-¡De acuerdo!-Kagome respondió-Bien, según esta revista en una cita es primordial:

_1-La actitud con las personas_

_2-La vestimenta_

_3-Como salir situaciones comprometedoras o incomodas_

_4-El broche de oro_

-¿Se supone que debo aprenderme esas cuatro cosas?-Inuyasha miro aburrido-Bah, es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya estas mal con una de las cinco claves! ¡La actitud!-Encaro molesta, Inuyasha solo uso otro de sus "Feh, Bah o Keh" típicos-¡Abajo!

-Espera, espera-Inuyasha se incorporo-Tu también deberías controlar los "Abajo"-Kagome miro sorprendida, Inuyasha tenía razón, la actitud la tenían que modificar los dos-¿Y qué dices?

-De acuerdo-Suspiro con derrota-En fin… ¿Empezamos?

-Claro-Inuyasha respondió.

-Bueno, Inuyasha, tu eres bastante bruto-Confiesa, el hanyou la mira molesta- Sueles agredir y hablar mal a todos, tienes que controlar eso. Si alguien te molesta tienes que resistir a insultarlo e ignorarlo.

-Bah, yo no soy un cobarde-Inuyasha musita-¿Y cómo quieres que no sea bruto y todo tu mundo habla mal de mí? No puedo ignorarlo así como así, mí oído agudo me permite escuchar hasta lo que susurran.

-Inuyasha…-Kagome lo miro angustiada, había olvidado lo sensible que podía ser Inuyasha, a veces o casi nada, pero le dolía los comentarios-¡Escúchame! ¡Esa gente te juzga sin conocerte! ¡No conocen al hanyou bueno y valiente que eres!-El hanyou quedo impresionado ante el cometario de Kagome, este solo le dio una sonrisa para sorpresa de Kagome.

-Tienes razón, ningún humano confía en mí, todos siempre me apartaban, pero desde que te conocí, nunca más me sentí solo-Inuyasha sonreía con mucha simpatía, Kagome se emociono-Ahora no debo dejarte sola…

Y así empezó la explicación. En este momento ustedes imaginen una de esas musiquitas de cuando explican en las series, donde sale un recuerdo y dos o tres diálogos de lo que pasa y al final todo está resuelto...

* * *

_1-La actitud con las personas_

-Inuyasha debes no ser directo o insultar a la gente-Kagome le dice-Se amable y no irrumpas, pongamos te a prueba-Indica la miko, Inuyasha mira atento-_Hola, señor._

-_Ehh… ¿Hola?-_Inuyasha se incorpora confundido_-¿Qué demo…que se le ofrece?_

-_Quisiera saber la hora por favor-K_agome responde.

-¿Acaso eres ciega o qué? ¡No tengo ningún reloj!_-_El hanyou responde pensando que se burlaba, Kagome lo mira enojada, suspira y exclama_-Lamento no poder ayudarla, no tengo reloj a mano._

_-_¡Bien!-Kagome festejo, Inuyasha hizo una sonrisa forzada-Ahora veremos cómo eres ante una conversación casual _¿Usted cree que la sociedad está sufriendo cambios?_

-¡Piensa Inuyasha!-Antes de responder el hanyou-_Todo cambia, desde un grupo de hormigas hasta el mismo planeta, si no hay cambio no hay vida-_¡Que filosofía! ¡Inuyasha mejor que Platón! ¡Mejor que Newton!-¿Ya podemos pasar al siguiente paso?-Estaba impaciente, de pronto suenan sus tripas-¿Podemos comer?-Inuyasha sonríe.

-Claro, señor Filosofía-Bromea Kagome.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-Inuyasha se quedo pensante.

* * *

_2-La vestimenta_

-Tendrás que sacarte tu traje y darte un baño-Kagome se tapa la nariz-¿Desde cuándo no te bañas?

-No lo sé, ¿Y porque debo sacarme el traje? ¿No alcanza con taparme las orejas?-Inuyasha sacude sus orejas para señalar.

-No, es un restaurante de gala y aparte pensaras que eres cualquier cosa-Kagome le tira una toalla-Pégate un baño, yo iré por ropa para ti.

-De acuerdo-Inuyasha se quita la ropa en un par de segundos y va a ducharse, escuchara "Abajo" por para de la miko, quien aun no se había ido-¡Pensé que ya te habías ido!-Se cubre con la toalla-¡No veas! ¡Pervertida!

-¡Ah...! ¡El pervertido eres tú!-Kagome toda sonrojada se retira-¡Por dios! ¡Lo vi desnudo! Kagome… ¿Qué piensas?-Se decía a sí misma.

En la tina…

-Esa Kagome, me obliga a bañarme-Refunfuña explotando burbujitas ¡Que maduro!-Aunque admito que esa cosa que contiene agua es relajante y este casco protector de orejas se ve divertido-Ríe a sus adentros, mira hacia todos lados y…

_La rosa roja es la más bella de las rosas…_

_…combina con tu mirada que encandila todo el lugar…_

_…tus ojos son como dos perlas, que envidian todas las reinas…_

_…yo quisiera ser el colgante que adorne ese par de tesoros y estar unidos hasta que se termine todo lo hermoso…_

-¿Estas cantando Inuyasha?-Kagome irrumpió al hanyou él cual miro sonrojado-No pensé que…

-¡No pienses nada!-Grito molesto y muy avergonzado-Déjame esa ropa allí y vete.

Kagome cerró la puerta y se quedo un poco para luego echarse a reírse.

-No canta mal-Se reía por dentro.

Luego de un rato, el hanyou salió. Kagome quedo boquiabierta el ver al hanyou de forma elegante, vestía un esmoquin negro con zapatos de igual color, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, al estar bañado se podían ver bien sus ojos dorados que hacían que el traje sobresalga, para ocultar sus orejas, llevaba una galera con una cinta roja y Tessaiga quedaba como un bastón ¡Un hanyou de etiqueta!

-Esto es incomodo y me aprieta todo el cuerpo-Refunfuña Inuyasha, la azabache solo lo miraba-¿Acaso me veo feo? ¡Responde!

-No…, te ves bien, eres hermoso- La joven escucho lo que dijo a lo último y se sonrojo, el hanyou la acompaño-Eh…

-Descuida, sé que soy hermoso-Alardea Inuyasha-Bueno… ¿Ahora que sigue?

-Oh sí…sigue…

* * *

_3-Como salir situaciones comprometedoras o incomodas_

-Bueno, ¿Qué harías si tu acompañante o con quien vas pierde algo y tu lo encuentras?-Pregunta la joven miko.

-Me lo quedo, que aprendan a cuidar sus cosas-Inuyasha cruza los brazos y agrega un "Feh".

-¡No! Tienes que devolverlo…-Regaña la miko.

-¿Qué recibo a cambio?-El hanyou la mira con pregunta.

-Nada, pero te hará bien al alma-Dice son una sonrisa, el hanyou suspira-¿Acaso no alcanza?

-Mi alma está bien ahora, como esta-Inuyasha responde-Pero ni modo, así aprenderán a cuidar sus cosas, por cierto… ¿Has visto mi Tessaiga?-Kagome niega con la cabeza-¡¿Tessaiga?! ¡¿Tessaiga?! ¿Dónde demonios estas?

La Tessaiga estaba detrás del sofá, pero la de ojos azabache no diría nada quería ver cómo se las arreglaba el hanyou.

-¡Tessaiga!-Voltea a Kagome-¡Tu sabes donde esta! ¡Dime!

-Pero tu dijiste que la gente que lo pierde debe aprender a cuidar sus cosa-Bromea Kagome.

Inuyasha caía derrotado por sus propias palabras, la miro con cara de pena y exclamo.

-Bueno bueno, ya entendí ¡Ahora dame mi espada!

-¿Cómo se pide?-Kagome lo mira con alegría, Inuyasha parecía un perrito pidiendo comida.

-Por favor, devuelve mi espada-Dice entre dientes, Kagome se la entrega con una sonrisa, Inuyasha la toma de mala gana-¿Ahora qué demonios falta? ¡Quiero terminar con esto!

* * *

_4-El broche de oro_

_Finalizar algo con broche de oro, es finalizarlo brillantemente, que impacte. Como es un trabajo, has de terminarlo con una frase brillante, con una idea genial, con algo novedoso. También en algún evento o reunión, decir o hacer que haga que la velada sea bien recordada._

-Creó que eso será lo más sencillo-Exclama Inuyasha al terminar de leer-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No… ¿Qué piensas hacer tú? Es de bueno modales que el caballero haga algo por la dama-Kagome exclama.

-Primero: No soy caballero y un no eres una dama, eres una niña ingenua. Segundo: ¿Qué puedo hacer yo si apenas hoy aprendí lo que es una cita?-Inuyasha recuerda.

-Primero: No soy ingenua y te recuerdo que eres un salvaje. Segundo: Tienes razón ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron pensantes-Dejemos que pase lo que pase, algo se nos ocurrirá-Propone la miko-¿Qué opinas?

-Por mí está bien-Exclama Inuyasha quien escucha el timbre-Creo que son tus amigas…

-Hazla pasar a la sala, iré por mi vestido-Exclama la joven.

-Miroku tiene razón, las mujeres siempre retrasan todo-Inuyasha va hacía la puerta y recibe a Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, el novio de Yuka que Inuyasha definió como "engendro bien vestido" y alguien más…

-Tú eres el novio de Kagome-Exclama Hojo desafiante-Al fin conozco a la persona porque Kagome me rechaza…

-¿Qué? ¿Kagome siempre lo rechazó…por mí?-Inuyasha no sabía que decir, él sentía algo por ella y sabía que Kagome quería permanecer a su lado, pero no sabía que era tanto-¡Fui un tonto todo este tiempo! ¡Está claro que debo declararme de compañero de Kagome! ¡Esta noche!

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

Re-edición del capitulo.


	2. El descubrimiento del broche de oro

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Las amigas de Kagome permanecían en la sala al igual que Hojo y "engendro bien vestido", Inuyasha recorría el pasillo con impaciencia, la azabache tardaba mucho, golpeo su puerta por tercera vez sin obtener respuesta.

-No puedo pasar, no quiero otro castigo-Decía atemorizado-¡Al diablo!-Inuyasha toma la manija y abra con brusquedad-¡Kagome que demo…-La chica vestía un vestido liso rojo oscuro con detalles blancos, su pelo lo tenía rizado y brillaba sin parar, las uñas pintadas, sus ojos bien expuestos y un pequeño chal negro para acompañar.

-Kagome..Es-estas…-Inuyasha no tenía palabras-¡Estas hermosa!-Por fin dijo algo, su corazón empezó a moverse a cien por segundo, se sonrojo pero lo oculto quitándose la galera.

-Gracias…-Respondo ella igual de sonrojada-Eh… ¿Ya te dije que estas lindo?-Se lo dijiste, pero bueno… ¡Igual díselo cuanto quieras!

La sangre fue a sus mejillas, ¿Acaso estaba haciendo calor?

-Debemos bajar-Inuyasha dijo sin respirar-Nos esperan.

Kagome se tomo del brazo de Inuyasha, como se acostumbra para las bodas, bajaron sin chistar ni emitir algún sonido, salvo…

-Kagome…

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-La joven estaba tan hermosa que Inuyasha desviaba la mirada.

-Oh nada...-Su tono era nervioso, era evidente el nerviosismo del hanyou ¿Quien iba a decirle algo? Era su primera cita, era todo nuevo y desconocido-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? ¿Estoy preparado?

-Inuyasha...-La mirada de la chica de pañuelo rojo era de preocupación, no quería poner mal al hanyou, quien se sometió a todo lo que ella le pidió ...no importa si todo sale bien o mal, lo importante es que estas a mi lado y puedo compartirlo contigo.

-Kagome...-Inuyasha tomo su mejilla con su mano, la acaricio con dulzura, se acercaba lentamente-Yo...

-¡Chicos! ¡Saquemos una foto!-Irrumpió Eri de manera inesperada, Aome le daría una lección a su amiga más tarde.

Sin más remedio ni opción, Inuyasha se sometió a que le sacaran una "pintura rápida", tal como definió.

-Pónganse todos los chicos juntos, ¡Anda deben!-Alentaba Ayumi de manera repetida, "engendro bien vestido", Hojo e Inuyasha se miraban con tensión.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Me uno a estos humanos o me niego?-Inuyasha se quedo pensante, luego observo que un par de la chicas alentaban a Hojo y Yuka a su novio-Kagome no me está alentando...-La miro con puchero-¡Aliéntame maldita sea!

Kagome miro confundida al hanyou ¿Que mosca del Sengoku le había picado?

* * *

-Bienvenidos-Dijo el hombre de gran bigote-Pasen por aquí damas y caballeros, su mesa es la número 6.

Las chicas y chicos pasaron hacía su respectiva mesa, comenzaba el examen final para Inuyasha, ver si el entrenamiento de Kagome dio resultado.

-Vamos Inuyasha, se que puedes-Decía Kagome en su mente mirando al hanyou. Como todo caballero, Inuyasha debía dar primero paso a Kagome a sentarse antes de él.

-Siéntate-Dijo Inuyasha de manera brusca, luego a su grupo y corrigió-Por favor Kagome, permitirme-Sonrío al final y se acomodo a su lado después-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunto a su acompañante.

-Claro, de maravilla-Kagome respondió muy tranquila y sonriente-¿Que pediremos?

-No lo sé, nuestros chicos deben pagar-Río Ayumi con Eri.

-¿Inuyasha pagar con su dinero? ¡Me olvide por completo de eso!-La joven había olvidado completamente explicar al hanyou sobre compra y venta en su época-Inuyasha...-Susurro disimuladamente-Mírame-El hanyou estaba concentrado vigilando los movimientos de Hojo-Inuyasha...-Volvió a repetir, un par de veces más, nada, no le quedo otra-¡Abajo!-Musito para que solo escuchara el hanyou.

-¡Kagome!-Exclamo el hanyou en el suelo-¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh Inuyasha, déjame ayudarte-Ella bajo al suelo-Tonto, ¡No me escuchabas! ¡¿Tienes dinero para pagar todo?!

-¿Eh? ¿Dinero?-El hanyou pestañeo un par de veces y luego recordó- Ah, si puedo pagar todo esto-Revolvió su bolsillo y saco algo-¡Tu madre me dio una tarjeta de crédito!

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?-Kagome no podía creer lo que oía ¡Un hanyou con tarjeta y vestido de etiqueta!

-Bueno...-Inuyasha recordaba la situación.

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha esperaba a Kagome, tardaría un poco por un examen, él quería irse de inmediato y volver a la búsqueda de fragmentos.

-Señora... ¿Kagome ya regreso?-Inuyasha nuevamente pregunto a la señora Higurashi sobre la miko del futuro.

-No Inuyasha, tardara mucho-Le respondió con una sonrisa-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Oh claro-Dijo él algo sonrojado-¿Que quiere saber?

-¿Puede ser que mi hija que haya dado un collar en forma de corazón? Es que me lo pidió y yo se lo di porque estaba gastado, me dijo que era para alguien especial-Explico la Señora Higurashi, lo último sonrojo al hanyou.

-Eh...bue-eno su-supongo que sí-Completo algo nervioso-¡Pero yo no iba a aceptar en un principio!-Se defendió aún más sonrojado-Pero la circunstancias cambiaron mi parecer-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Bueno Inuyasha...no importa si aceptaste o no, aunque hubiera sido mejor que...

-¡Mire, mire!-Irrumpió Inuyasha incorporándose de su asiento-¡Tengo al collar en mi cuello! ¡Véalo!

La señora sonrió ante el gesto del hanyou, este más no podía estar sonrojado.

-Ven, te dar algo-La señora fue hacía el living y busco en un cajón un pedazo de lo que parecía plástico azul-Esto es una tarjeta de crédito puedes comprar lo que quieras, está cargada, descuida te la doy a ti porque Kagome es niña aún, tu pareces mayor.

El hanyou no tenía ni idea que lo hablaba la señora, luego esta le explico cuidadosamente el uso de la tarjeta, los ejemplos que uso fueron ramen, cajas de ramen, ofertar de ramen, en fin, todo lo que sea relacionado a ramen.

-¿Entendiste Inuyasha? Te encargo algo importante-Interrogo la señora Higurashi.

-Sí ya entendí. Gracias señora por esta cosa para comprar de todo-Dijo el hanyou sonriente-La usare cuando sea necesario-Miro la tarjeta-...necesario para comprar ramen-Se hizo agua a la boca.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Solo alguien como tú puede recibir algo como eso de mi madre-La chica la miro con seriedad-Bueno, por lo menos esto esta solucionado, volvamos a la mesa.

El par se incorporo a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado, las chicas, "engendro bien vestido" y Hojo miraban.

-¿Porque tardaron tanto bajo la mesa?-Interroga el novio de Yuka-¿Acaso estaban...

Yuka corto lo que iba a decir su novio, Inuyasha casi se atraganta con el agua y Kagome se puso muy colorada.

-Ahí viene el mesero-Dijo Hojo al resto-¿Que ordenaran?

-¿Y eso te incumbe?-Inuyasha interrogo celoso-Digo... quizás no queremos decir que ordenaremos, mi amigo Miroku dice que si las chicas comparten la comida en común, los chicos quedan como muy mal parados-Agrega.

-Es cierto, ¡Las chicas siempre ordenan todo igual! ¿Qué tal si nosotros también ordenamos así?-Propone "engendro bien vestido"-¿Que dicen?

-Por mi está bien-Exclamar Hojo sonriente.

-Keh-Enuncia Inuyasha sonriente-¿Que esperan?

Las chicas se miraban confundidas, ¿Que planeaban los chicos? ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha era así? ¡¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha era así?!

-Veo que tu chico esta poniéndose rebelde-Opina Yuka respecto de Inuyasha.

-Yo creo que está tratando de trabar amistad con los chicos-Dice Eri sonriente.

-Por lo menos no se están peleando-Agrega Ayumi-¿Tu qué dices Kagome? ¿Los dejamos o no?

Kagome estaba en una cuerda a punto de romperse por varios motivos. Primero: Inuyasha siendo amigable ¡Amigable! ¡Con gente que él consideraría un engendro o sabandija! Segundo: Sus amigas la estaban poniendo a prueba, ella o su novio, Tercero: ¿Inuyasha amigable y bromista? ¡¿Qué le pasa al mundo?!

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos...-Dijo muy, muy, muy nerviosa nuestra protagonista.

-Bueno-Dijeron las chicas como si nada.

Sí Kagome hubiera tenido a Kirara ahí mismo, le hubiera dicho que se devorara a sus amigas por locas y por ponerla en una cuerda flota.

Los chicos ordenaron tres platillos de Medallones de filete a la pimienta, las chicas ordenaron Ensalada César. Como tendrían que esperar veinte minutos, se disponían a charlar. Cuando dejaron los cubiertos, al hanyou le llamo la atención el tenedor.

-Parece una garras mías en miniatura-Reía al ver cubierto, luego miro el cuchillo y también echo a reír-Un momento...-A Inuyasha se le prendió el foco-¡Garras de Acero!-Grito sacudiendo el tenedor como loco.

Toda la mesa se quedo en silencio, Kagome se tapó la cara con decepción, Inuyasha se puso todo rojo. Pero por milagro, el novio de Yuka también tomo un tenedor, Inuyasha no podía estar más feliz.

-¡Tu también juegas con los tenedores!-Dijo con alegría "engendro bien vestido"-¡Uñas metálicas!

-¡No se olviden del Perforador Gris!-Se sumo Hojo con un tenedor. Allí estaban tres "combatientes" en una batalla de tenedores.

-¡Que maduros!-Se avergüenza la acompañante del hanyou-¡Por Kami! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No dudo en que están llevando bien-Opina Yuka desviando la mirada-¡Miren! ¡Es la profesora de Literatura!

-Oh...parece que ocurre algo-Enuncia Ayumi al ver a la profesora con los ojos brillosos-Vamos a ver.

-¡Chicos!-Irrumpe Eri-¡Dejen el jueguito! ¡Vengan!

-¿Ya está la comida?-Dijo el hanyou con cara de ansiedad y hambre.

-¡No Inuyasha! A nuestra profesora se le perdió un anillo, debemos ayudarla a buscarlo-Explica la azabache algo molesta, al final, el hanyou asiente-¿Listo?

-¿Eh? Claro...-Responde Inuyasha algo confundido-¿Olfateo o qué?-Exclama impaciente, sus tripas empezaban a sonar.

-¡Que simpático el joven!-Opina la profesora-Mi anillo es dorado, tiene una perla rosa en la punta unos detalles rojos a los lados-Explica.

-Ok, ¿Puedo ver en el dedo donde tenía su anillo?-Indica el hanyou, la mujer extiende el anular de su mano derecha, Inuyasha mueve su nariz y dice-¡Capte el olor!

Todos miran confundidos al hanyou, quien se agacha en el piso y comienza a olfatear como perro, camina un poco y luego, bajo una mesa cerca de ellos, se encontraba el anillo.

-Acá esta, no fue difícil, déjeselo a Inuyasha el...¡El rastreador innato! Es de familia-Miente algo nervioso pero orgulloso.

-¡Gracias joven Inuyasha! ¡Ha sido muy amable!-La profesora estaba muy feliz.

-El novio de Kagome es impresionante!-Opina Eri-¡Parecía un perro rastreador!

-¿Así que es su novio Higurashi?-La profesora mira a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome-Cuídelo señorita, es uno en un millón, disfruten la noche-La profesora sonríe por última vez y se retira a su mesa.

Inuyasha quedo algo sonrojado y pensante ante lo último _"es uno en un millón" "es uno en un_ millón"¿Acaso era tan único?

-La profesora miro a tu novio ¿No Kagome?-Eri golpeaba en el codo a la estudiante-¿Eh?

-Creo que sí...-Dice sumamente nerviosa-¿Que tal si regresamos a la mesa?

-Tienes razón-Exclaman Ayumi y Yuka-Vengan todos.

-Esperen un momento-Dice Hojo serio-Quiero hablar con Inuyasha-Kagome miro a Inuyasha un momento, este se notaba normal, lo miro con amenaza y este asintió la cabeza.

El resto del grupo se alejo, dejando a Inuyasha y Hojo solos, a los chicos de Kagome, a los rivales por así decirlo.

-¿Que te sucede?-Interroga Inuyasha-No creo que me interrogues para algo sobre mis jueguitos con los tenedores-Enuncia serio.

-Eres listo, pero no vengo a buscar pelea, solo quiero saber algo-Hojo suspira lentamente-¿Como hiciste Inuyasha? ¿Cómo hiciste para ganar el corazón de Higurashi?

Inuyasha se quedo quieto, el mundo se le paro, ¿Que como hizo? Ni él lo sabía, solo sabía que se amaban mutuamente pero no se habían dicho nada en la cara. ¿Qué le respondería a Hojo? Tenía que decir la verdad, la pura verdad.

-Hojo...-Suspiro con la cabeza gacha-No puedo decirte que busque a Kagome como la hacen en tu mundo, jamás le di regalos o obsequios, nunca salimos en una cita, de hecho esta es la primera de ambos-Hojo miraba confundido-Lo único que te puedo decir es que todo se lo debo al amor, pasamos por muchas cosas, la mayoría por mi culpa Kagome siempre estuvo a mi lado, el tiempo hizo que me diera cuenta que era ella con la compartiría mi vida, solo eso, el amor...-Inuyasha sonreía amargado-El amor de ella de soportar mis caprichos, mis quejas, de soportarme siempre. Yo en cambio, no le he dado nada, pero no permitiré que nadie me la quite... ¡Solo necesito tiempo para pagarle! ¿Entiendes eso? -Inuyasha ya estaba llorando, apretaba el puño y se mordía el labio inferior mirando a Hojo.

Hojo sonrió y abrazo amistosamente al hanyou, el cual quedo algo sorprendido ante el acto del humano.

-Veo que tus intenciones son buenas, quizás no seas un novio que de regalos o diga cosas, pero eres un novio de corazón, que ama por amar, que simplemente ama-Hojo exclama feliz-Higurashi será feliz a tu lado, muy feliz-Finaliza mirando a la chica-¿Vamos? Nos esperan.

-Claro...-Inuyasha sonríe-Hojo... ¿Tú sabes cómo hacer un broche de oro?-El chico voltea y ve al hanyou.

-Creo que tú sabrás la respuesta-Hojo se retira a su asiento dejando a Inuyasha pensante, quien ya entendía que hacer.

* * *

La comida estuvo normal, el ambiente se vio perfecto y sin sobresaltos, las chicas conversaban entre ellas y los chicos entre ellos, Inuyasha tenía algo por hacer, emplear el último paso de la cita perfecta: El broche de oro.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Dejen de tragar y miren!-Exclamo Inuyasha muy impaciente.

-Ah, no cambiara-Pensaba Kagome mirándolo.

-¿Que sucede Inuyasha?-Pregunto "engendro bien vestido".

-Bueno..., eh...-No sabía que decir-¡Piensa estúpido!-Se decía a sí mismo-Verán..., esta cita resulto rara y extraña para mí, será porque fue mi primera cita, de donde vengo no es común hacer esto, nosotros marcamos a nuestra mujer y listo-Todos miran asombrados-¡Es broma!-Aclara de inmediato y a regañadientes-Lo que quiero decir es que, creo que lo mejor de todo no solo fue pasarlo con ustedes y poder probar buena comida si que...-Inuyasha trago saliva, Kagome estaba sorprendida ¿Que estaba por decir Inuyasha?-Lo mejor fue pasarlo esta mujer,...Kagome...te-e a-mo, quiero estar conti-go el resto de nues-tra-s vidas ¿ Aceptarías?-Inuyasha casi se queda sin aire por el beso que proporciono Kagome en ese momento.

-Claro que sí Inuyasha, ahora y por la eternidad-Finalmente Kagome estaría con Inuyasha, por fin el sueño de ambos era realidad, el hilo rojo que los unía estaba más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-Decían las chicas emocionadas-¡Pareciera como que recién se declaran!

-Cierto...como si fuera recién-El par se mira sonrojado.

-¡Que buen broche de oro!-Opina Hojo sonriente-¡Eres afortunada Higurashi!

-El broche de oro...-Susurra Inuyasha-Lo logré... ¡Aprendí sobre las citas muy bien!

* * *

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos-Exclamo Ayumi-¿Me acompañas Hojo?

-Claro, ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Inuyasha, Higurashi! ¡Buena suerte!-El chico se despide y parte con Ayumi hacía el norte, Kagome voltea hacia todos lados buscando a...

-¿Y Eri?

-Se queda un poco más, se reencontró con un viejo amigo, aunque no creo que sea solo eso-Yuka ve por la ventana que Eri estaba besándose con el chico.

-Esa pequeña si está enamorada-Opina el hanyou observando la escena.

-¡Igual que todos nosotros!-Dice "engendro bien vestido"-Inuyasha, me agrado conocerte, eres muy único.

-Tú también...-Iba a decir "engendro bien vestido" pero...

-¡Cierto! ¡Nunca dije mi nombre! ¡Soy Mark!-Exclama Mark con una sonrisa, Inuyasha por fin sabía el nombre de ese sujeto-Bueno chicos, me despido.

Yuka y Mark se retira en el auto del chico dejando al hanyou y al miko solos, quienes se besan de inmediato.

-Te amo-Dice Inuyasha todo sonrojado.

-Te amo-Kagome estaba feliz.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos en esas cosas de acero?-Dice refiriéndose a los autobuses-¿O en los más pequeños de color amarillo?

-No Inuyasha-Kagome se mostraba feliz-Quiero irme con el hanyou del que me enamore, con mi hanyou.

-Pero soy tu hanyou-Inuyasha la abrazo fuerte-Siempre lo seré.

-¡Tonto! ¡Me refiero el salvaje que anda descalzo y no se preocupa de estar ordenado!-Explica ella fingiendo molestia ¡Esta cita fue solo para demostrarles de lo que estabas hecho! ¡Ni creas que todo el tiempo será así!

-Feh, tonta... ¡Tampoco me volvería a vestir así! ¡Es incomodo!-Confiesa el hanyou, se quita los zapatos, deja sus orejas al descubierto, se suelta el traje-¡Inuyasha hay uno solo! ¡Y este no es!

-Tienes razón-La azabache se quita los zapatos y se suelta un poco el vestido, se sube arriba de su hanyou y dice-¿Donde vamos ahora?

-¿Qué crees? ¡El descanso acabo niña! ¡Debemos reunir los fragmentos y derrotar a ese sabandija de Naraku!-Exclama empezando a saltar por los techos-Pero ahora estaremos más juntos que nunca-Sonríe a su ahora novia.

-Sí...más que nunca-Kagome se acomoda en la espalda-Y todo esto fue gracias a forma de ser...,a la forma de ser del hanyou que amo-Dice cerrando los ojos y dejándose mecer por los saltos del hanyou.

-Kagome...-Inuyasha musita para él-Gracias por estar conmigo, ahora y siempre, si no hubiera por tus amigas y por Hojo, no estaríamos aquí y de esta forma. ¡Gracias citas! ¡Me ayudaron!

Y esta fue la primera cita de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Reedición de capítulo.**  
**

¿Por que lo hago? Es porque dentro de poco habrá un extra dentro de esta historia y quería tenerlos al tanto.

Sean pacientes :)

Giu Giu fuera.


End file.
